Konservative Union
Cobalt blue | party_name = Konservative Union (KU) | party_logo = | Leader = Leader: Emilly Wagner | Slogan = Don't let any one tell You that our Country is weak! | Foundation = 4141 | Dissolution = | Headquarters = Haldor | Nation = Dorvisch Republik | Youth Wing = Young Conservatives | Student Wing = Conservative Students' League | Ideology = Conservatism, Nationalism, Isolationism | Membership = 695,000 (September 4141) | Affiliation = Union of Dorvisch Consveratives, Conservative & Centrist Coalition | Position = Right, Center-to-right |Colour = Cobalt Red | Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Governors' Seats|Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = | politics = | political parties = | elections = |Website = www.ku.dk|Youth wing = Young Conservatists|Student wing = Conservative Students' League |Political position = Center, Center-to-Right,}} Conservative Union (Dundorfian: ''Konservative Union'') is a political party in Dorvik. It was founded in 4141 as a result of a merge of Dorvisch Soziale Union and numerous regional parties majority of which were liberal. Liberal Party of Kordusia and Direct Democracy were the biggest amongst them. The party became the strongest and largest conservative party in Dorvik. Along with the Libertarian Party and Traditionalist Party of Dorvik it formed Union of Dorvisch Consveratives and after the Progress Party left the Alliance for Democracy and re-branded into Progress Democrats along with the Libertarian Party it formed Conservative & Centrist Coalition in 4163. Principles Conservative Union is the main conservative party in Dorvik. It continues to carry the Hosian democratic policies of the DSU. KU membership consists however of people adhering to a variety of religions as well as non-religious individuals. As a conservative party, the KU supports stronger punishments of crimes and supports involvement on the part of the army in cases of domestic anti-terrorism offensives. In terms of immigrants, the KU supports initiatives to integrate immigrants through language courses, and aims to further control immigration. Dual citizenship should only be allowed in exceptional cases. The KU emphasises curtailing red tape and the preservation of cultural traditions. In case of social policies, the KU opposes abortions on will and supports it only in medical emergencies. The KU opposes euthanasia, although the party does not see it as a murder. Leadership {| class="wikitable" |+Party Leader |- !width=2%| Nº !width=12%| Name !width=8%| Portrait !width=18%| Time in Office !width=12%| Elections ! colspan="2" width=25%| Präsident |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| 1 | rowspan="5" align="center"|Timothy "Tim" Tancredi | rowspan="5" align="center"| | rowspan="5" align="center"| 4141 - 4160 | rowspan="5" align="center"|4142, 4143, 4147, 4148, 4152, 4154, 4158, 4160, | style="background-color: #E6B800" | | align="center" |Günzburg 4133-4142 |- | style="background-color: #DC143C" | | align="center" |Himler 4143-4147 |- | style="background-color: #696969" | | align="center" |Cullmann 4147-4152 |- | style="background-color: #000080" | | align="center" |Streimhof 4152-4160 |- | style="background-color: #20B2AA" | | align="center" |Spener 4160- |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| 2 | rowspan="3" align="center"|Emilly Wagner | rowspan="3" align="center"| | rowspan="3" align="center"|4160- | rowspan="3" align="center"|Jan 4164, | style="background-color: #20B2AA" | | align="center" |Spener 4160-